Just Another Day
by Jennifred
Summary: *HxK shounen-ai* A/U Kurama is a social outcast, Hiei, the leader of a group of thugs. Neither can possibly see how the other would make a difference in their life, but what happens when their worlds collide? *Chapter 2 (3?) now up*
1. Prologue: Change of Scenery

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Nothing's mine. *cries*  I'm not even sure if the plot is mine!  Hell, I don't even know what the plot is yet!

**A/N**:  A/U.  School fic.  Most of the characters are probably very OOC.  Everyone is human, Kurama is in his Minamino Shuuichi form.  

**Just Another Day**

**Prologue**: Change of Scenery

Youko Kurama sat down in his usual back corner of the classroom, away from the harshly bright florescent lights and the incessant chatter of his classmates.  Each day for the past two years Kurama had sat in the exact same spot, sometimes with company, sometimes without, draped in shadows that almost acted as a shield to the outside world.  Kurama adored his lunch hour.  It was the one time when stares, whispers and giggles did not engulf him and he was given peace with his own thoughts.  Currently, he was finishing a chapter in his life science book.  It didn't occur to him that he needn't bother with this activity.  He was already six units ahead in nearly every subject, including the one, which he was now focusing on.

To anyone who happened to glance at him, he would have made quite a picture, sitting cross-legged on the bench, one hand turning the pages in his book as his eyes lazily scanned it, the other entwined in his silky smooth hair.  Some would say in their whispered diatribes that his hair was too beautiful to be possessed by anyone but the most deserving of females.

"Perhaps he is some sort of cross-dresser..."

"I've heard that the sensei made him dye his hair black one year, saying that it was unnatural and against the uniform policy and his kaasan had to discuss it with the principal!"

"Really?"

"Hai," they would mutter, completely oblivious to the fact that Kurama's sharp hearing could pick up every word.  Yes, some believed that his hair was his most distinguishing feature, fit only for a king…or queen.  Indeed, his locks lay smoothly along his back, the hue of which was one few had ever seen, sunlight filtered through the velvety translucentness of a red rose petal.  One would thing that suck a color would clash horribly with the crimson uniform of Fukuyama High, but amazingly enough, the two shades complimented each other perfectly.

Kurama's eyes were another topic of discussion hear sometimes in the classroom or hall during break.  The way the emerald orbs displayed no emotion other than a frigid detachment from his surroundings, or the rare times he was excited, the way they looked lit-up from within seemed to fascinate his peers.

Kurama shook his head in annoyance.  This whole school was inhabited by no more than shallow souls whose only desire was to admire your physical traits, then cast you out of their protected circle of superficiality to become devoured by the lions if you dare show any sign of being a remotely profound individual.  The lions in questions were what were more commonly known as the thugs of Fukuyama High.  They would sit in the middle of the room, making themselves the center of attention and enjoying every moment in the spotlight.  The group consisted mainly of three teenaged boys, their lackeys and their girlfriends.  Their loud banter could be heard all through the halls, the social outcasts of the school being made the butt of their morally lacking jokes.  Kurama was unfortunately a member of this minority group.  Unlike the others, who would burst out in angry tears at the mere mention of their names, he would simply ignore them, and return to his work. It would take much more to rile Youko Kurama than that pathetic group and their cruel comments.  

Kurama sighed happily.  One more page before he could begin the chapter on botany, his favorite subject, and he still had 20 minutes left before his next class.  As he was finishing the last sentence, a sharp poke was administered to the small of his back.  Kurama calmly turned, and his eyes met the beetle-black gaze of Kuwabara Kazuma, one of the members of the fearfully revered thugs.

"May I help you with something?" asked Kurama smoothly.

  Kuwabara simply glared, before responding, "Why the hell are you reading that?  Are you stupid or somethin' that you need to read during lunch?" as he tried to grab the textbook.  Kurama shifted, moving the book to the side.  "You are stupid aren't you?  You're nothin' but a big baka.  You—"

"I assure you I quite know the difference between a horse and a deer," said Kurama, before he could finish.  "You see, _this_…" Kurama flipped a few pages in his textbook, and pointed at a picture. "…is a deer.  _You_ are a horse." Kuwabara looked puzzled for a moment.

"Oh, excuse me," Kurama continued, perfectly serious, _"this_ is a horse, but the both of you look so much alike, it confused me."  A few people who had overheard the conversation giggled as Kuwabara's eyes narrowed and his face turned a lovely shade of tomato red.  Kurama could practically see steam rising from his ears. 

"Now if that's all, I'd like to finish my reading," said Kurama, turning his back towards the other.  Kuwabara glared at him for a moment more, debating, then stalked back to his table.

*****

If humans had tails, Kuwabara would have his firmly between his legs, Hiei noted silently.  The leader of the group watched as Kuwabara made his way back to the clique, silently fuming.

"Don't bother messing with that one, baka.  He's too smart for you," stated Hiei.

"Hey!  I'm not a baka.  I know the difference between a horse and a deer!" shouted Kuwabara, causing the others to clap hands over their ears. "See, you're a deer and I'm a horse…no, you're a horse.  No, wait…that's not right either…" Hiei shook his head at Kuwabara's pathetic attempt to mimic Kurama's retort.

"Baka."

Jaganshi Hiei was strange, according to everyone, although they would never admit it, for fear of his wrath.  He stood a foot shorter than even most junior high students, although his spiked hair made quite a difference.  Apparently the people at Fukuyama had some sort of a hair fetish, as Hiei's became a topic of discussion as well.  Hiei's hair was long and spiked, and seemed to glow blue in direct light.  It also had a white starburst in front.  A few people had tried to copy that style by bleaching their hair, but ended up looking like skunks with stripes ranging from pale yellow to bright orange.  It was quite comical to see them before the teachers made them dye it back.  For some reason, no one had ever approached Hiei about his hair.  Perhaps it was his icy ruby glare that made the teachers keep their distance.  Colored contacts were one thing that was permitted.  Hiei and his twin sister both possessed blood red eyes, courtesy of the lenses, the exact color of the uniforms.  If it were anyone else, people would have said it was school spirit.

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.  

*****

The mathematics sensei walked in, causing everyone to run for his or her seats.  He surveyed the class for a moment, an unreadable look on his face, and then spoke.

"All right class, new seats today!"  Half of the class gave a barely disguised cheer at the thought of leaving their undesirable seat position while the other half moaned as they looked longingly at their friends whom they would be soon moving away from.  

"I have each of your names written on a slip of paper and placed in this hat.  When I call your name, please move to the seat I have indicated." the sensei directed, then began listing names.  "Yukimura Keiko, here, if you please.  Kuwabara Kazuma, Abe Sakura…" Kurama half-listened, waiting for his name to be called.   "…Jaganshi Hiei, Youko Kurama, Matsuo Lia… "  Kurama rose, moving to the seat indicated.

Hiei had hoped that he would have been able to sit near people that he actually tolerated, but alas, that hope was crushed with the calling of his name.  Hiei looked around.  He was sandwiched between the American exchange student, the window, the back of the room, and Youko Kurama.  Hiei was thankful that he only had to deal with two people.  The American exchange student was a loner, and only spoke when asked to answer a question in class.  Kurama was a puzzle to Hiei.  You couldn't really classify him into a group.  He had a few friends, but mostly was seen in the company of his books.  As long as he doesn't irritate me, Hiei thought, I'll leave him alone.

Kurama had struck up a conversation with Lia, whom he now sat by.  He had to admit, it was hopeless.  The girl was stuck in her own little world, and obviously had little contact with outsiders.  He would have had a more interesting conversation with a stick.  Why did I have to say hello, thought Kurama, nodding and smiling randomly as Lia ranted about how her pet parakeet could chirp the tune of the national anthem.  As soon as she started to mimic it, Kurama turned away, desperately seeking another source of conversation.  His gaze landed on Hiei, who was currently seeing if he could bore a hole into the chair in front of him, just by glaring at it.  Kurama flinched for a moment, but as Lia hit a particularly high note, Kurama dared the wrath of the boy next to him.

"Er…hello," he began,  his voice slightly wavering as he thought he saw smoke begin to rise from the chair.  Hiei turned, eyes narrowed at the source of the interruption.  The mixed expression of interest, fear and horror on Kurama's face nearly made him laugh out loud.  But, Hiei didn't laugh, so he settled for a simple grunt.  Kurama looked at him wildly for a moment before deciding that he was better off sitting next to that creepy guy Karasu, who was practically obsessed with him.  Kurama shuddered at the thought.  As the teacher announced a pop-quiz, he resisted the urge smack his head against the wall.  This was going to be a _long_ two hours.

**A/N**:  Poor Kurama, stuck in the hell more commonly known as school with no one to talk to.  As for the whole baka thing with Kuwabara, I read somewhere that baka originally meant horse and deer, so, if you couldn't tell the difference between horse and deer, you were considered an idiot.  I don't know how long classes last in Japan, so I put two hours.  And Lia's parakeet?  I have my own to thank for the inspiration, except mine chirped to the tune of Wild Wild West.  I know, this part was boring, but future chapters should have less detail and more action.  Any comments are welcome, and flames, well, if they're interesting, I'll print out copies and give them to my friends so we can all have a good laugh at your expense. ^.^


	2. Chapter 1: Rush

**Disclaimer:**  This is a fanficion site.  I am a _fan_.  Therefore I do not own.  Therefore you do not sue.  

**A/N** –I apologize if this is poorly written and makes no sense.  This is not only my first YYH fanfic, but I'm writing it at 2 in the morning.  No excuse, I know, but, I tried. O.o

Just Another Day 

**Chapter 1**- Rush

            Kurama walked leisurely past the park, his favorite route to his house.  The air was crisp and cool, a perfect autumn day. It was longer than other paths from school, so he rarely saw his classmates.  He was just enjoying the wind whipping through his hair, when the sound of voices and laughter reached his ears.  Looking around, Kurama could see no one but elderly people strolling together in a nostalgic daze and small children bouncing in piles of leaves. Then his gaze fell upon a group of teens in red uniforms.  The lion pride has arrived, Kurama thought, I suppose if I don't bother them, they won't bother me.  Kurama kept walking, slightly quickening his pace and keeping his eyes on the group.  He noticed that they were grouped around Hiei, laughing and joking, but he seemed to be deep in thought, his stare locked on the pavement below him.  Then, one of them looked up.  To Kurama's dismay, he got the attention of his friends, and then pointed at him.  One by one they jogged over, effectively blocking Kurama's path. Kurama sighed.  After that grueling math test, a confrontation with anyone was the last thing he desired.  

            "Excuse me.  Could you please move?"  Kurama asked, trying to keep his voice neutral.    

            "Sorry punk, you want to get past us, you're going to have to make us.  And I don't think you can," a gruff voice challenged.  Kurama looked up to meet the gaze of Kuwabara once more.  Kurama sighed again.  What did this guy want?

            Taking Kurama's silence as that of submission, Kuwabara smugly added,  "Not so tough now without your books to make you feel smart, ne?" poking a finger into Kurama's sternum.  Kurama shook his head.  It was just too easy.

            "I still have my books, if you haven't noticed," said Kurama, pointing to the messenger bag at his side.

            "Oh…" Kuwabara looked to the sky, appearing to search for a retort.  Kurama took this opportunity to look for an escape, but his eyes locked on a figure in the distance.  Hiei.  Kurama glanced back to the group, for the first time noticing his absence.  For some reason, Kurama felt compelled to walk over to him.  He took a step to the side, then another, and another, a sick feeling of anger welling up inside him.  He wanted to know why.  Why each day his buffoons tried to corner him in the hall…at lunch…now on his way home.  What was next? Were they going to turn up on his doorstep?  While he…he just did nothing, standing there like what they did didn't matter.  Kurama had just started to run when something was jammed into his stomach, nearly flipping him over.  Kurama glared at the ginger-haired teen standing in front of him.  

            "Where were you going, Youko?  Trying to run away?  Are you scared?"  taunted Kuwabara.

            "Look at him…are you running to your kaasan?" A new voice joined in, one that Kurama recognized as Urameshi Yuusuke.  Kurama's eyes narrowed.

            "Hey Kuwabara, I thought fighting girls was against your code!"  Another voice, and another, "Yeah! But it's so much fun!"  The taunts filled his head, blocking all coherent thought but one.  Make it stop.  Kurama struck out, blinded by a rage built by years of dealing, every moment telling himself it didn't matter.  But it did.  This was the drop of water that broke the dam, releasing the flood to drown the emotions.  Kurama's fist connected with bone with a sickening crack.  His hand came away with a slight coating of red.  The boys looked at him for a second, stunned.  The shock wore off soon enough, and each dove towards him, only to be pushed away by a knee or elbow.  The adrenaline was coursing though Kurama's body, feeding the rage that had been starved for so long.  It wasn't enough to play defense anymore.  Kurama rushed towards the nearest body, swinging his elbow up towards his opponent's nose.  More red.  Another person.  A swift drop kick knocked him to the ground. A knee in the small of the back.  A quick succession of punches.  

One of them had cut his cheek, but he couldn't feel pain, he could only feel the fire of his blood coursing through his veins, pulsing in his ears.  His vision was swimming in a sea of crimson.  The uniforms, the blood, the heated anger, the red-hot feeling that he couldn't shake.  Then suddenly, his knees met the pavement with a sound of tearing fabric.  Kurama moved to get up, but it felt as though both his kneecaps had been shattered into a thousand fragments that were now stabbing him like needles. 

 His head pounded with the onslaught of pain that had been dulled by his raging fury.  Vaguely, Kurama could sense another presence behind him.  He could feel the rush of air behind him and instinctively ducked his head.  The punch had caused the other to overbalance.  Seeing an opening in the other's lack of stability, Kurama twisted around and dealt a blow to the solar plexus that was inches from his face.  Kurama could see his expression reflected in the other's pain-widened eyes a moment before he hit the ground.  Pure blood lust. 

Kurama turned away, more than a trace nauseous.  He pushed himself up, ignoring the needles that were sewing themselves in his flesh.  One last glance sealed his fate as vertigo overtook him.  He fell into a coughing fit, fighting the bile that was rising in his throat.  He dropped to his already mangled knees and retched in the grass, purging himself with the acidic substance.  After what seemed like an eternity, Kurama rose, still slightly dizzy, wincing.  He brushed his fingers cross his cheek.  More blood.  Kurama fought the urge to vomit again and wiped the offending liquid on his jacket. 

 Kurama began to walk away from the unconscious teens, remorse and guilt absorbing any residual anger.  How was he supposed to explain this to his mother?  A few scratches, one bruise, perhaps, but scraped knees, a black eye and numerous cuts and contusions?  Never in his life had Kurama ever done something like this.  He thought back, why did he do this?  It couldn't the taunts that he had endured since junior high.  Kurama racked his brain.  What had caused him to snap?   Then the answer came to him as he stood there, much like a certain someone.  Hiei.  Why was he just standing there?  Staring into space as though nothing but himself mattered.  Did he know that his goons were just doing this to impress him?  That they wouldn't stop until he got their approval?  But the approval wouldn't come, and they wouldn't stop.  That's why he had tried to go after him.  That's when Kuwabara had stopped him.  That's when he snapped.  Kurama stopped; he had nearly passed his house.  As he was searching in his bag for his keys, the door opened.

"Ku-chan? I thought I heard something out here.  Where have you been?  I've been worried sick!"  Kurama's mother began. He looked up; she gasped. "What happened?"

"Nothing mother," Kurama replied, ducking his head, "I – I just got into a little fight…that's all."

"A fight?  Kurama-chan!  Why?  Did they come after you?  Where are they?  Who are their parents?  I'll be sure they'll never pick on you again!" Youko Shiori swore.

"Kaasan.  You don't have to –"

"Yes, I do! No one comes after my baby and gets away with it.  Just you wait…"

"Kaasan…please…I'm the one who went after them…" Kurama half-lied.

"Kurama let me…you…_you went after them_?"  she repeated, looked incredulous.

"Gomen nasaii.  I – I don't know what came over me." Shiori sighed, looking at her son, only imaging what he must be going through.

"Well, there's no use beating yourself up about it…looks like whoever you fought did a pretty good job of that."  Kurama smiled weakly.

"Actually, they're in a lot worse shape than I am."  Kurama's mother smiled sadly at her son, then hugged him.

"A-arigatou kaasan." 

"You're welcome, Kurama."

*****

            Hiei walked from the park, somewhat dazed.  He had never actually watched a street fight.  It wasn't easy to see from the great vantage point of pinning someone to the ground and knocking them out.  The whole thing was sort of gruesome.  Hiei shuddered at the memories.  He thought he saw a tooth go flying off somewhere.  He had no idea that Kurama was going to fight back.  Hell, Kurama had _started_ the fight.  Sure, Kuwabara has baited him, but no one had actually expected him to do anything.  He was too calm for that.  Seeing him in that brawl had made Hiei extremely glad that he had stayed to the side and minded his own business.  He didn't need to make any awkward explanations on the first day of his new job.  

            He stopped in front of the building.  Where was he supposed to go?  Hiei racked his brain.  Ah, fifth floor.  He walked up to the door, getting pushed out of the way by a tall man in an expensive suit.  Hiei had half a mind to go after him, but quickly changed his mind after noticing the heavy security.  Hiei pushed the door, quickly stepping into one of the compartments before the door started moving again.  It was about 5 very dizzying minutes later when Hiei finally stepped into the lobby, cursing revolving doors under his breath.  He looked around.  Expensive oriental carpets were placed over a deep cherry colored hardwood floor.  Paintings depicting landscapes of some faraway country were hung on the wall.  He glanced up at the ceiling.  It was covered by a mural of a sunset over a snow-covered mountain range; crystal chandeliers dropping delicately like icicles from the heights.  Hiei dropped his gaze, searching.  This place was bigger than he expected.  Then he spotted what he was looking for, the elevators.  He managed to slip into a car just as the doors were closing.  A few moments later they opened again onto the 5th floor, which was just as richly decorated as the lobby.  Hiei looked around.  He needed to find a Mr. Yamada's office.  As he started to walk around, Hiei began to think it was hopeless.  Not only could he not find the office, it seemed as though he were the only person on the floor.  As he was debating leaving, he saw someone rounding the corner.  He jogged over.  "Sumimasen," he said, bowing slightly.  As he rose, he had to blink to make sure his eyes were still working properly.  In front of him stood the most beautiful woman he had ever beheld.  Her shoulder-length auburn hair framed a heart-shaped face.  But the most stunning feature was definitely her eyes.  There was something so familiar about the emerald colored orbs that Hiei nearly forgot why he was there in his pursuit of the answer.  But the woman's silken voice quickly jerked him from his hunt.  

            "May I help you with something?" she asked.  Hiei faltered.  Even those words sounded familiar!

            "H-hai.  I was looking for the office of Yamada-san.  Could you please tell me where I could find it?" Hiei stuttered.

            "Of course.  It's down the hall, first door on the right," she replied, flashing a dazzling smile.

            "Arigatou gozaimasu!"  Hiei bowed again before taking off in the direction indicated.  He was amazed.  He had been down this hall at least ten times and never even saw this door.  He took a moment to straighten his uniform before knocking on the door.  Almost immediately it opened.  A deep voice, soft in volume beckoned him.  Something about it made him decidedly uncomfortable, but he shook off the feeling as he walked in, closing the door silently behind him.

**A/N**- Wow, this took me some time to write.  I know, it's weird, and I absolutely _suck_ at writing fight scenes.  I'm sorry for any mistakes too, and there are bound to be a _ton. _I just want to thank everyone who reviewed…I love you guys!  Super chocolate fudge brownies for all of you.  Seriously, seeing those reviews made my day.  I know there was something else I wanted to say, but I kind of forgot.  I hope you all enjoy this chapter.  Remember, reviews definitely make me write faster, so if you want to read more, just drop a line or two!

-Jen

**Quick Japanese lesson**-

kaasan- mother

sumimasen- excuse me/ sorry

arigatou gozaimasu- thank you very much


	3. Chapter 2: Statues

**Disclaimer**: M**e** = **N**o**C**ash²---It's the theory of me not owning YYH –ity.  I do own Lia, as she's loosely based on me, and I do own her parakeet, as it is loosely based on Royal (my parakeet).  Oh, and Taipei isn't mine.

**A/N**-Wow.  So many reviews *is floating on air***** When I saw them I started dancing.  And I don't dance.  So it's amazing what reviews will make me do!  Right now I'm supposed to be working on my Advanced English 1 project (evil teachers assigning summer work), but I really really wanted to update.  I already feel guilty for not updating before I went to camp.  This chapter is going to be strange, because I am in a strange mood, and my writing reflects what I'm feeling.

**Another A/N-** I got my first flame!  I feel like a real part of fanfiction.net now, and for that I'd like to thank you, Jadae.  I really only have a few things to say in response to your review.  One, you don't need to be rude to get your point across, and if you do, it would be a bit more offensive if you could spell the insults correctly.  To be honest, I'm not exactly sure what a "jefe" is.  So you'll excuse me if I don't go and cry about it.  I already used all my tissues to wipe up the "snot" that "Sweet Delirium" was.  Second of all, constructive criticism is helpful, although what you wrote helped me with my deciphering skills. Lastly, I do believe this has everything to do with Hiei and Kurama, hence all the mentions of "Hiei and Kurama" in the story.  

However, I am glad that my story irritated you so much that you had to leave such a poorly written comment and make a fool out of yourself. As promised, I printed it out and passed it around.  I'm sure my friends would have laughed, but they don't know what a "jefe" is either.  But they did find the snot comment amusing!  So, arigatou Jadae for making our day a little brighter. Now, enough of my ranting.  

**Just Another Day**

**Chapter 2**- Statues

            The office was sparsely furnished, but comfortable nonetheless.  It was an interior room, so there were no windows, but the many lamps created a pleasant amount of light. Mr. Yamada motioned for Hiei to sit, while he remained standing, idly leaning against the wall.

            "You must be Jaganshi Hiei.  Correct?" 

            "Hai."  Hiei rose, bowing deeply.  Too much bowing, he thought as the blood began to rush to his head. "Hajimemashite.  Douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu**,** " Hiei straightened.

            "Hajimemashite.  Yoroshiku." Yamada-san replied, inclining his head slightly. He walked over to a large, mahogany desk, and sat down in a high-backed leather chair.  Hiei sat down again, facing his superior.

            "Welcome to NAAFA, Japan's largest accounting firm," Yamada began, his voice sounding almost mechanical.  "We have to say that," he added as an afterthought, winking at Hiei. Hiei smiled slightly, he knew his feeling of unease was unfounded.  "As a new intern, I'm sure you thought you were going to get to do something interesting, important, am I right?"  Hiei nodded, unsure where he was going with this.

            "Well, I'm sorry to burst your bubble.  To be honest, you came at one of the worst times if you wanted to do something remotely significant.  Not to worry though," he added, seeing Hiei's mixed look of curiosity and shock. "you will be doing something useful."  Yamada-san bent out of sight, seeming to search in a desk drawer for something.

            "Ah, found it," he said, emerging with a thick file folder, crammed so full with papers, that as he handed it to Hiei, they all nearly spilled out. "Sakyou, my secretary, is currently on vacation.  As such, his work has been piling up.  Now that you're here, you will take on the secretarial responsibilities.  These include typing letters and transcripts," he said, pointing to the folder, "answering the phone, and making my coffee."

            "The last part's a joke," he amended, seeing Hiei's blank look, "I prefer tea anyway…or sake," he added thoughtfully.  "So, are you clear on your duties?"

            "Hai, Yamada-san."

            "Very well then.  Your desk is over there.  You will be using that laptop to type the contents of that folder.  When you are done, save them to the directory "Yamada".  As for the phone, take a message from the caller, being sure you record their name, the message, and the time and date. Understood?"

"Hai."  How could Hiei not understand?  A monkey could do this job.  Hell, Kuwabara could do this job.  Hiei sat down at his desk, flipping the computer on.  At least the toys were good, he thought as he noticed the top-of-the-line software installed on his brand-new laptop.  Hiei sighed, noting the heavy security precautions. He resisted the urge to try to hack into the encrypted files and password protected folders, just to see if he could.  He loved a challenge.  Unfortunately, this job was exactly the opposite.  Hiei's slender fingers practically flew over the keys as he copied file after file.  

Yamada-san had stopped monitoring him after the first few papers were quickly typed and saved.  The stack of papers soon dwindled down to nothing, leaving Hiei to stare at the screensaver or play a game of solitare.  He had just completed a round of Taipei, when the win message popped up.  "Bouncy ball is the source of goodness and light."  Hiei went wide-eyed for a moment before bursting out laughing.  Yamada-san ducked his head in.

"Jaganshi, you wouldn't be slacking off now, would you?" Hiei shook his head, quickly stifling this laughter.

"Iie, Yamada-san, I'm finished."  

"Finished? Already?"

"Hai."  Yamada walked over to Hiei, bending over him to check his work.  Hiei could feel his breath on his ear, and moved his head slightly to rid himself of the offending feeling.  

"So you have," The older man stood up, and Hiei unconsciously breathed a sigh of relief.  "Well, I suppose if you have completed your work, you may go.  After all, I wouldn't like to keep you here in this dingy office when you could be outside frolicking with your friends."  Hiei winced at the word "frolic".  Never in his live had he ever done so, and thinking about it brought to mind images of him dancing around a pasture with a bunch of sheep.

"Speaking of friends, I would like to meet yours.  If they are half as productive as you are, we might be making a few more additions to the company.  You know, if you keep this up, Sakyou might be taking a vacation of the more permanent kind."  Yamada-san smiled, one that lit up his face, but did not reach to his hazel colored eyes.  It gave Hiei the feeling that he was being leered at, which was not pleasant at all.  He stood up, turning his back to the grinning man, and gathered his small pile of belongings.  

"Arigatou," he said, bowing once more before slipping through the door.

Yamada stared after the boy for a moment, shook his head, and walked back to his desk, gazing silently at the pictures that stood there, perfect and still as statues.  

*****

Hot streams of water trailed down his back, massaging the strained muscles with their deliciously warm fingers.  Small rivulets trailed from his crimson hair, now stained a deep red, joining the flood of the clear liquid flowing down his slender form.  The water washed away the blood, cleansing the wounds, cleansing Kurama's body, cleansing his soul.  Such a simple thing, but it contained more power than he imagined.  The water took the events of the day, pulling them into their crystalline depths, drowning the sins, flushing them down the drain. The translucent drops caressed his worn body, suspending his mind in a temporary state of calm and forgetfulness.

Unfortunately, as the steady flow of water stopped, the memories of the past few hours flooded back, hitting him with the force of a hurricane.  His green eyes dulled at the picture his mind supplied, the bodies strewn like litter across the ground, spread-eagled where they had fallen.  Uniforms were torn, stained darker with the patches of drying blood.  Kurama hadn't known he could do that.  He was afraid.  Afraid of what might happen if they came after him again, as they most likely would.  Would he be able to stop himself, or would the underlying current of bloodlust flowing through his veins take command, turning him feral, feeding him through the delicacies of pain, quenching his thirst with the taking of life?

He knew that if he had continued, someone would have died.  His self-control had been shattered with the first punch, and it had been few remaining shards that had kept him from taking the kill.

Kurama stepped out of the shower, the rush of cold air from his room stealing his breath.  He quickly dried himself, slipping into a plain t-shirt and pajama pants, and pulled his wet hair into a loose ponytail.  He sat on his futon; legs curled under him, and stared out at the night through his window.  The streets were dark and silent, as was his house.  The lack of noise was oppressive, and Kurama wished that his mother had not gone back to the office to finish some last minute reports.  He started to hum a tune he had heard a few days before, the title slipping his mind.  The slight noise comforted Kurama, and he soon found himself lying down, tendrils of slumber wrapping around him, pulling him, dragging him into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N-**I didn't like this chapter too much, well, actually I didn't like it at all and I couldn't think of a very good ending for it.  I know the end is sort of rushed and confused, but my mind is kind of blank right now.  Gomen!  Oh, and I know, characters are way OOC in this chapter.  Go ahead and flame me if you want.  I don't really care.  And as for my lovely, lovely, wonderful reviewers, each of you get triple chocolate fudge.  Extra helpings for those who reviewed both chapters!!! (By the way, what is it with fanfic authors and baked goods/candy?) Please, tell me what you think is going to happen in the story, it gives me ideas!  And the Taipei win message?  I actually got that one once ^^.  (For those who don't know, Taipei is Mah Jhongg solitare…it's a fun game!)

**Quick Japanese Lesson**

**Hajimemashite**- Nice to meet you; used when being introduced to someone for the first time

**Douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu- **Very formal way of saying "How are you?" to a superior  (at least I'm pretty sure that's what this means)

**Yoroshiku**- Same as above, but used when speaking to a lower

**Hai**- Yes

**Iie**- No

**Arigatou**- Thank you

Oh, would anyone be interested in reading a Kurama/Touya fic?  I want to write one, but I won't bother with it if no one is going to read it.


	4. Just an Author's Note::Sorry!

Guess what guys! I'm not dead!...just been misplaced for a bit. Methinks I shall start writing again, cause, it's summer, and I have nothing else to do, so....yeah! I'll try to have an update in a few days...(I don't even remember the plot...meep!)  
  
Well, that's it for now!  
  
Bye everyone! =D 


End file.
